For example, as well known in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-134208, there are virtual image display apparatuses (display apparatuses) for causing a viewer to view a 2-dimensional image, which is formed by an image forming device, as an enlarged virtual image through a virtual image optical system.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-134208, the virtual image display apparatus illuminates a liquid crystal display section with light which originates from a light source and is collimated by a lens through a polarization plate, and the image light of the illuminated liquid crystal display section is concentrated at a first focal point by a lens group, and the concentrated light is reflected by a concave mirror, is concentrated at a second focal point in front of a crystalline lens of a pupil through a polarization plate, and reaches a retina. Thereby, a user is able to view a video.